Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a memory card socket, and more particularly, to a memory card socket for preventing data from being damaged in a memory card by preventing a sudden power off (SPO) situation or a sudden power loss (SPL) situation from occurring in the memory card and a data processing device including the same.
A memory card socket is used for communication between a memory card and a host and for connection of the memory card to the host. When the memory card is disconnected from the host, data in the memory card may be damaged.